


they of the future

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years down the line, Weiss fulfills the role of Shaman, in big jobs, and little ones. (Part of the Urban Magic RWBY series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they of the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersjackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersjackson/gifts).



> Formerly posted as part of wintersjackson's Urban Magic profiles (so if it's vaguely familiar to you, that's why), I decided that now I have an AO3 account, I might as well move it. And reformat it.

As a Shaman, Weiss often found her schedule crammed with all sorts of duties, across the continent. It wasn’t uncommon that they’d be on one coast in the morning, the other when they finally fell asleep.

So, frankly, sitting down for tea and a talk with the newest head of a werewolf pack was a little surprising for Weiss. She, one Belle Wisteria, was kind, mostly soft-spoken. Not really what Weiss’d expected from a lady who’d challenged her husband to protect her daughter, and ripped out his throat.

But then, Weiss was hardly one who could talk about expectations.

“Is this really all right?” Weiss murmured, once the soft steps of Belle’s feet had faded. “I thought we were supposed to visit the Ogopogo today.”

“Storms are making it a bit difficult to travel up there at this point, and this was one of the things on our list. Might as well enjoy it while we can.” Blake set her own cup down, standing to stretch, slowly rolling all the kinks out of her spine. “In any case, the Wisteria clan is worth at least a little time.”

Well manicured nails tapped against the arm of Weiss’ chair, eyes half-closed as she recalled what she could. “An old line, but been on the decline of late…”

“Mm. Might be the turning point for them. If nothing else, ensuring the transition is moving smoothly was worth coming here.” Blake paused before one of the many bookshelves lining the room, staring at the topmost shelf. With only a glance and shared nod with Weiss, she melted into the shadow, shifting as she did.

It was in her second shape that she cleared the top, leaping out of the shadow there. And it was the second shape that sent something hurtling away from the bookshelf with a squeak.

Something that landed as a tiny child on the floor, a hiss leaving them as they hit.

Immediately Weiss stood, instinct moving her to kneel to see if they were all right, Blake leaping down to stand beside her, ready for anything unpleasant the child-if they were actually one-might try. But there was only a snivel, and wide brown eyes darting between the two. Pointed, distinctly not-human ears quivered.

A clear sensation of panic, too, that was neither Weiss’ nor Blake’s, but clear in their minds just the same.

Guilt twinged in Weiss’ chest, but she kept her face neutrally guarded as she asked, “And who are you, eavesdropping on conversations? Some intruder?”

A frantic shake of their head; they replied with a child’s fluency, swallowing some sounds and stumbling over others. “I was sitting up there before you came in with Auntie Belle and your spirits were kinda scary and she doesn’t like me sitting there even if I am small enough and I don’t get my fruit everywhere-” They froze, before meeting their eyes, guilt clear. “Please don’t tell Auntie Belle.”

Blake chuckled, and it was an odd sound, coming from a large cat’s throat. Especially so for the child, if the way their eyes snapped to Blake were anything to go by. But Blake said nothing, only settled back on her haunches, leaving Weiss the job of talking. As Blake’s reasoning had been for years-and would be for years after, probably-Weiss was supposed to be the diplomat.

So it was only after a tiny, mostly affectionate glare at Blake that Weiss sat down beside the child. “What’s your name, little one?”

“…Del. Her Del.” Tiny hands wiped under her nose while she snuffled away the last of her snot, giving a clear view of the skin that stretched between fingers, and from her pinky down to her feet. “Am I in trouble?” When Weiss shook her head, she asked, “Can I get my apple, then? I left it up there.”

She waited for Weiss to nod, at least, before making her way up the wood, placing her hands and feet with certainty. And once she’d grabbed her treat, she simply dropped from where she stood, landing with a light thump before moving to settle in a seat.

“You do that well,” said Weiss, returning to her own chair, Blake moving to sit beside. Weiss smiled when Del looked up. “I’m guessing you live here, then?” She nodded, mouth full of a bite of apple, and Weiss hummed, as if thinking. “But you’re no were.”

A shake this time, and she swallowed her bite in time to give a verbal answer. “Mm. My parents said my fate was rooted here, something like that, when they came. So they left me here, ‘nd Auntie Belle takes care of me.” Seemingly ignorant of the look Weiss and Blake shared at that revelation, she added, “Your spirit is all weird, y'know.” Turning back to the girl, Weiss found her eyes closed, hand vaguely motioning to Blake. “They’re like Simon… sorta. Lot darker. Other than that nothing I don’t know.” A frown grew on her face. “But yours, it’s. You are human, right?”

“I am.” Weiss smiled, nodded, her tone not unlike a teacher’s, checking a student’s lesson. “What do you see?”

“You’re pulling? Not like me, or Ma or Da, but it’s like. An orbit, of your own spirit.” Her nose wrinkled. “It’s weird.”

A laugh left Weiss at that, accompanied by a little chuckle from Blake. “It does look different from any mage’s spirit, doesn’t it?”

Del nodded once, automatically, before realising what Weiss said. “You see it too?” she asked, in awe, looking Weiss up and down with a newfound respect.

“Not always like you do, but I can when I need to.” A corner of her mouth quirked up. “And I can tell when someone’s touching me, in that way.”

The child’s face grew sheepish, knowing full well what Weiss was referring to. “I was curious,” was her half-hearted protest, before she fixed her gaze on her feet. One toe dug into the carpet. “’m sorry. Auntie says I shouldn’t be inva-invasive.”

“No harm done.” Patting her lap in invitation, Weiss waited patiently, doing her best to project a warm air, allowing herself a small victorious smile when Del made up her mind and clambered up into her lap, more curiosity than fear in her now. “Though you really ought to practice keeping you to yourself. You were spread across the whole grounds when we came, little one.”

This time she blushed, a slight flicker to her ears. “I’m still working on it. It’s hard, not getting lost in everyone. And not pulling more without thinking.” She worried at her lip, and a tiny curl of fear made itself known.

Blake spoke up then, and came to sit tall before Weiss’ seat. “Well. Seems a lesson is in order.”

“What, now? And by you?”

“I taught you the basics, I can teach anyone. Especially a bat with a little experience already.”

“Your memory of our first lessons are very different from mine, clearly.” Weiss looked down at Del, before whispering, eyes dramatically wide, “Things exploded, and she just lounged around telling me to go buy her fish.”

It had the intended effect, a grin splitting Del’s face and a giggle spilling from her mouth. “I think Auntie Belle keeps more meat in the fridges than fish.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but could not keep an answering smile away from her face. “Then consider this lesson on the house. Talking food now will just be a distraction to us all.” Blake nudged Del to face her fully, before pressing their foreheads together, gentle but firm. “Focus on me.”

A nod was the only reply, her bangs mussing slightly against Blake’s fur. Del’s eyelids already shut, her breathing soft, long whispers, she looked the image of calm save for how her hands gripped Weiss’. But a light squeeze eased that, and the blood returned to Weiss’ fingers.

“Now. Your problem is that you have trouble isolating yourself, correct?”

“Mm.” A sigh of an affirmation, before she wrinkled her nose again. “Your breath smells like fish.”

“Focus,” Blake growled, half at Weiss’ cough, but amusement remained in her eyes. It gave way to pure gravity, and she spoke as if reciting an oft-repeated phrase. “To live is to have an effect on the world. To live on two planes is double duty, triple when most people can’t resist you normally. You must. Learn. Control.”

Silence, stillness. Then a nod.

“Good. Now, tell me what you sense.”

“…You’re all around me. I can’t even… no, I can sense you both, but not what either of you’re feeling. Can’t pull from you. And you’re muffling her, and everyone else.” A small frown grew on her face.

“You don’t like not sensing them.” The discomfort was clear, in her spirit and her expression.

“It’s like they’re Passed.” Her words were quiet, and her nails scraped against Weiss’ skin. “I’ve always sensed them at least a little but right now-”

“They’re all right.” Weiss turned her palms over, letting the child slide her fingers between Weiss’ own, then curling in her fingers for a loose hold. “You can just focus on this room. Just you and Blake.”

Only when she nodded did Blake speak again. “Now, imagine building a wall around yourself, between you and me. Don’t push out like you would to read someone, pull in.”

Del frowned. “But-”

“No buts. Just try.”

She let out a distinctly unhappy sound, but didn’t argue further, only screwed her eyes shut. Immediately, to Blake’s satisfaction, her spirit seemed to come together, and, as a little prodding proved, was harder to pull apart. But some still floated free, and clung to Blake when she tested it. Del scowled. “It’s hard.”

“No one said it would be easy, little bat.“ Blake pressed a little harder to emphasise her point. "You’re fighting habit, instinct. Trying not to get pulled along when you do so naturally, trying not to pull when it’s as simple as breathing. But you must, for yourself and those around you.” Del swallowed, nodded, expression suddenly pained. Blake tilted her head. “But you know that, don’t you?”

“I got hit with a curse.” Her words were quiet. “They didn’t figure it out right away ‘cause everyone else got sick. Not me. I’d been feeding off them. If the seer hadn’t been around, then they could’ve…” She trailed off, and the following silence resonated between the three. Del shrinking, then jolting upright-nearly hitting Weiss’ chin-was the only warning before she spoke. “Please help me.“

Furred knuckles brushed over her face, a silent order, and Del obeyed immediately, a long breath leaving her from habit, features relaxing as she did. "You’re going to be learning this for years,” Blake said, “But we’ll start you on your way. Now. Do it again.”

-

That was how Belle found them, Weiss and Blake giving hints as Del struggled. A quick explanation emphasising that they were helping her secured her permission to let the girl stay. They’d had the sense the were’s concern upon re-entering the room had been more for Del’s well-being than anything.

The relieved smile on Belle’s face had proved them right.

So they’d sat with Belle facing Weiss, Blake perpendicular to them, and Del in her lap. For Blake, it was a simple matter to keep up conversation, especially with Weiss doing most of it, and keep up the lesson.

And, additionally, address another issue she’d noticed.

-

“…so that covers everything, for now. Should issues arise, feel free to call on us for mediation.” Bobbing her head once, Weiss leaned back, her hands loosely clasping themselves in her lap.

Belle smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” Glancing over to Blake and the now-sleeping Del, she murmured, “If she’s too heavy, you can lay her down. She sleeps through storms.”

“It’s fine.” Blake only shifted around to better hold her, letting Del rest her head against her shoulder. “It would be best for her, to stay like this a little longer.”

Weiss caught her gaze. “You’ve been feeding her.” It was little wonder, now, why Del had started yawning a few minutes after Blake had declared her understanding satisfactory, when there’d been no sign of fatigue before that. Being stuffed with the equivalent of a solstice dinner would make just about anyone sleepy.

“Consciously or not, the girl’s avoided having anything but the bare minimum of spirit. She needs it to grow, and who better to offer it than someone who can offer it freely and without worry?” She looked to Belle, solemnity meeting concerned curiosity. “You need to remind her that if she doesn’t feed regularly, she’s going to pull much more in emergencies.”

Comprehension lit Belle’s face then, and she nodded in agreement. “She’s been looking a little wan ever since she was cursed-ah, she told you? That’s good. Whenever I try bringing it up to discuss, she shuts down. Perhaps now we can start looking for someone to guide her.” She gave the girl an affectionate look, stretching one hand to run through dark hair. Del murmured softly, an ear flicking against Belle’s wrist. She smiled. “None of us can really help her with it, since none of us see it… except Simon, but he’s just as new to understanding that part of him, and touches on different aspects, from what the two of them have explained…”

“I can think of a few people in this city who might be able to help her,” Weiss said. “School curriculum will cover what she needs to know in time, but a tutor never hurts when it comes to the finer details. All the more with the sort of duties she’ll have.”

“I appreciate the aid.” Belle bowed her head once, before tilting it. “Perhaps you two would accept a dinner and our roof over your heads for a night, in a small sign of it?”

“There’s no need to,” was Weiss’ nigh-instinctive protest, but Belle shaking her head stalled her.

“You gave one of my children help, whatever the reason. A meal and rest is the least I could offer in return out of politeness alone.” Amusement curled her lips. “And the other ones will want to know who spirited away their playmate.”

After a look to Blake, who only stared back pointedly, Weiss nodded. “The honour is ours.”

“Then I hope you find our house acceptable. I’ll go and make the arrangements for you and your things.” Standing, Belle moved for the door, but paused with her hand on the knob. “Just one question. Two rooms, or one?”

That had them both double-taking, staring at each other then Belle with her eyebrow raised, no retraction of the obvious implication crossing her lips. Not for the first time, Weiss cursed how easily the blood rushing to her face showed. At least Blake was looking equally flustered, for once. “How did you-?”

“A mother knows,” she replied, secretive smile dimpling her cheeks. “A charm may keep the scent away, but I can read the signs. Feel free to come down into the living room, the other children are playing there right now. Dinner will be in an hour or so.”

And so she left them, contemplative of the universe’s workings, and wondering whether they’d be able to look her in the eye for the next few hours.


End file.
